


Lost Family

by BunnyFair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Devil's Nest, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It all ended before she even realized it. Her entire family was lost in one fell swoop.





	Lost Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene from memory so i know it's off but meh

Seraphina flicked her tail as she trotted down the alley, sniffing the ground for the metal human. She was a chimera, one of the few that had the ability to fully shift between human and animal form. She followed the scent, spotting the enchanted suit of armor sweeping the ground.

She sat down and meowed loudly, gaining his attention. He straightened up and looked over at her, a smile evident in his voice, "Hi, pretty kitty! Are you lost?"

She tilted her head and meowed as he walked over to her. She flicked her tail as he knelt down to pat her head and slipped away, starting her trek back to the bar. She tilted her head as he followed after her.

"Kitty! Come back here! I can get you some food!"

She flicked her tail and paused for him to pet her, before easily slipping free when he moved to pick her up. He softly huffed and chased after her as she darted off. She softly purred, keeping just close enough to keep his interest. What a good little boy he was.

She turned a corner and ducked past Roa's legs, perching on some boxes as Alphonse rounded the corner. He yelped when he was swiftly grabbed and Dolcetto quickly knocked off his helmet to allow Marcel inside him. Seraphina flicked her tail at the dog chimera and trotted back to the Devil's Nest.

Easy as pie.

Seraphina lounged on Roa's neck as Greed spoke to the metal human, Alphonse Elric. She slowly stretched out and hopped down, trotting over as Roa slammed his hammer through Greed's head. She flicked her tail, rolling her eyes as he easily grew his head back.

Alphonse looked down as she hopped into his lap and tilted his head, squeaking when she slid into his armor. "Hey! Get out of there!"

Marcel roll her eyes and petted Seraphina's head. "Oh, shut up, boy, she's just a lazy cat."

Seraphina flicked her tail and curled up, purring softly. She rested her head on her paws and slowly dozed in and out, barely noticing yelling that neared the building. Nor did she pay much attention to the wall being broken down.

"Roa! Get the kid outta here!"

Seraphina yowled when Alphonse was lifted onto Roa's shoulder. Marcel grumbled and held her position, keeping her limbs stretched out. "Stop shaking so much!"

Roa huffed as he hurried down the passage, Dolcetto close behind. "Sorry but military's on our tail and they brought Bradley."

Seraphina stiffened and cling to Marcel's boot as Roa ran through the sewers. Not him, not Bradley. He was going to kill each and every one of them.

Roa looked around quickly and set down Alphonse, tugging the rope loose. "Okay, kid, you keep those two safe. Keep them safe, promise."

Alphonse straightened and Marcel yelled, "Roa! No! Don't leave me!"

Roa looked down sadly at the Alphonse and turned as Dolcetto fell. Alphonse curled his fingers and started moving away, fighting Marcel as she struggled to make him turn back. Seraphina clung to her leg, trembling as Roa's yell echoed through the tunnel.

"Please, miss, stop fighting me! I want to keep you safe!"

Seraphina yelped when she was suddenly jostled, Marcel controlling Alphonse's body to grab Bradley's throat. "Die, Bradley!"

Seraphina felt her stomach flip when a sword easily slid through the armor, slicing through Marcel. Blood splattered across her and began pooling around her paws. Alphonse slumped and so did she, both falling unconscious.

When Seraphina awoke, she was bundled in a cloth and felt clean. She slowly blinked awake and looked around, spotting Alphonse opened up and his brother cleaning them out. She didn't hear their words as she changed forms, tears spilling out as she curled into herself.

Ed stared at her and curled his fingers. "Were you part of Greed's gang?"

Seraphina shook her head slightly, wrapping her arms around herself as Armstrong placed his jacket over her. "W - we were a family."

Al shifted slightly and slowly reached over, petting her hair. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted that to happen."

Seraphina sobbed as she sunk down, gripping the large jacket. She shook her head slightly, choking out, "Not your fault."

Ed frowned at her and looked away, his fingers curling tightly. "Stay with us for a while. We can't fix it, but you shouldn't be alone in a time like this."

Al nodded and rubbed her back. "Please, stay with us?"

Seraphina nodded slightly, glaring down at the ground as she took a deep breath. "I will. Thank you."

Bradley didn't know what hell he had just released.


End file.
